Loving You Is Wrong but It Feels So Right
by sexiibabyjazzy
Summary: When Austin meets Ally,sparks fly instantly. But what he doesn't know is that she's off limit. But he knows he loves her and will do anything to show her. Will their love be strong enough,or will he be stuck in the friend zone? !
1. Chapter 1

**This is first story! Loving You Is Wrong but It feels so Right! Hope you like it! Xoxo please review and I take ideas too**

"Austin why everywhere I turn you're on a magazine and not in a good way".Lisa says(Austin's manager)

"Listen I'm a musician I'm suppose to have fun right Lisa".Austin says

"Austin I'm your manager yes you can have fun but not to much fun this bad boy act might work with selling records and sold out shows and crazy fan girls,loving you but that attitude can sink you faster than you know and the tabloids can paint you in the worst light possible just because you give them a reason to".Lisa says

"So what do you think I should do then Lisa"?.austin ask curiously

"Austin you should take a break from singing until I can book you a national tour around the world, you should go back home to Miami you did want to see your old friends".Lisa says

"Yea I do". Austin says

"Great ill book the trip for tomorrow morning, better go pack". Lisa says

(Austin packs his clothes in a large suitcase and calls his best friend Dez on his iPhone 4)

"Hey Austin what's up"?

"Well I'm coming home tomorrow morning".austin says excited

"That's awesome I'm having a party tomorrow ,so that's great timing you can meet some new girls".Dez says

"Yea all my crazy fans it's good to me". Austin says

"Yeah I'm sure it is, I can't wait for you to meet my girlfriend". Dez says

"Oh yeah the girlfriend you been telling me about what's her name again".austin ask

"Diana she's a huge fan, so don't take her away from me". dez laughs

"I promise dude (he laughs) anyways, I'm not a one woman kind of guy".austin says

"Yeah Rock star boy just don't come out here breaking to many hearts".Dez says kindly

"Alright well I got to go, see you tomorrow". austin says

Later Dude (hangs up).Dez hangs up

"So your trip is all booked try not to get into trouble there, the paparazzi are going to be everywhere".Lisa says

"Alright Lisa I get it can you take me to the airport now".austin says

"Ok I put money in the bank down there for you so that should be enough to have fun and enjoy your vacation there will be a car take you wherever you need to go there".Lisa says nicely

"Thanks". Austin says

(They get to the airport Austin goes to check in and gets inside the plane and takes off)

**A few hours later Austin gets to Miami and goes outside the airport and sees the car waiting for him with a sign with his name on it Austin gets inside the car and the car take him to a big house his manager bought for him with maid service and a butler and a SUV truck for him to drive **

"Thank you sir". austin gives him $100 dollar bill

"The name is lineal and thank you Mr. Moon"

"No problem lineal, I might not need you at all got my truck but I'll call if I do".austin says as he gets out

"OK Mr. Moon thank you". (drives off)

(Austin drops his suitcase in the house and drives to Dez house in his SUV and rings the bell and someone who's not Dez answers the door)

**Hope you liked it please review more to come even longer **


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Loving you is Wrong but It Feels So Right**

Austin drops his suitcase in the house and drives to Dez house in his SUV and rings the bell and someone who's not Dez answers the door

"OMG your AUSTIN MOON"! Diana says

(Clears his ears) "you must be Diana Dez told me your a big Fan". Austin says

"Buddy you're here how was the flight and I see you meet my girlfriend Diana".Austin says

"Good and yes I have my ears are still recovering". Austin says

"Sorry about that I'm just a huge fan". Diana says

"It's cool but I did bring you something I think you're going to love". (takes out a poster autograph by him) Austin says and does this

"OMG! This is from the photo shoot you just did for pop tiger magazine".Diana says

"Yea I thought you would love to have it since its coming out in the next two weeks, you can thank Dez it was his idea". (winks at him)Austin says

"Baby thank you so much I can't believe you didn't tell me you, know Austin moon but this makes up for it". (kisses him)Diana says

"Your welcome baby love you". Dez says

"Love you to well I'm going to go hang this up at home, later baby bye. Bye Austin.

"Thanks dude". Dez says

"No problem dude now, she's going to love you even more".Austin says

"Yes she is you should come more often, so do I get a present". Dez ask

"Did I bring my best friend a present a present (acting like he's thinking) oh yes I did".(hands him a box) Austin says

"Opens the box a new video camera thanks Austin" (does there hand shake what up)

"No problem buddy so where we off to now". Austin says

"Oh I'm going to go see my friends at Sonic Boom". Dez says

"Alright Lets go (they leave Dez house and heads to sonic boom)'.Austin says

"You got an SUV man you are living the life". Dez says

"Yea its a cool truck".Austin says (smiles)

**Austin drives to Sonic Boom and they get there and go inside **

"Hey Ally, Hey Trish"..Dez says

"OMG! Your Austin Moon'. Trish says "I love your music and you so much cuter in person".Austin says

"Thank you (smiles) (looks at ally) you must be ally (smirk)'

"Yes and your Austin moon the bad boy in the tabloids on TV".Ally says

"Wow you a big fan too" (smiles).Austin says with excitment

"Not likely just everywhere I turn Austin Moon this Austin Moon that hard to get away from".Ally says

"So you don't like my music or me" (confused).Austin says

"Your music written for you so, not much to be real and you I'm just not a Fan".ally says

"You're not a Fan (shocked) ,why you don't even know me". Austin says

"Yea so let's keep it that way (smiles and picks up a box and carries it to the practice room)'.ally says

"Ok I guess (walks over to Dez and Trish) what's up with her". Austin says

"That's my best friend and she's not a fan of your music, or you she thinks that you're just not real but I Love you and your music". {Trish says}

(Austin thinking) How could she not like me everybody does who she to even judge me maybe she's right I don't write my own songs because the label won't let me and the bad boy act works but maybe it's a bit much (stops thinking) I need to use the bathroom is there one here

Yea it's up in the practice room "Trish says"

Thanks (Austin goes to practice room and sees a piano and doesn't see ally because she's in the back of the practice room and plays a song he's been working on)

**Your always on mind I think about you all the time umm… No **

"Ally comes out the practice closet and hears the song and sees it's Austin".(shocked) (sneezes)

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch your piano".Austin says

"Really but you were playing it" (giggles).ally says

"Yeah that probably makes no sense".Austin says

"Nope it doesn't but that song, it's not half bad need more lyrics but it sound real".ally says

"Appose to my other fake stuff "(laughs)

"I'm sorry about that I shouldn't have said that". "I don't judge people I'm sorry, I was just voicing my opinion which came out rude".ally says

"Yeah it's ok beautiful your opinion is wrong, but I guess that's your opinion"(smiles). Austin says

"Oh really that right there is the one real thing, I saw about you other than that ".I'm right on says

"There you go again judging I'm going to call you "judgy".Austin says

(Fake smile) and I'm going to call you JERK since I'm so judgy that's what you are now says

"Controlling and judgy wow, I would get if you don't have a boyfriend".Austin says

(Fake laughs) "you would think wouldn't you I have a boyfriend and he is awesome and he loves me".ally says

"Sure does he live in your head"! (laughs). Austin says

"GET OUT!".ally says screaming

( laughs)" Your lady voice is terrifying me (laughs). "I think you do like me or you wouldn't be here wasting your Fucking time on me".Austin says

"Shut the fuck up you stupid ass pop star".Ally says

"I think I'm more of a rock star don't you agree don't answer that judgy"Austin says

( very angry) "You know what Austin Moon I don't care what you say,you want to be bad boy your not worth my fucking time" (storms out and goes downstairs)

"Damn she's so sexy when she's angry" (smirks). Austin says

**Hope you liked it xoxoxo review please **


	3. Chapter 3

"That Austin Moon (angry) is an asshole".ally says

"Ally what happened". Trish and Dez ask

"Well Austin called me judgy and controlling so my new nickname from him is judgy and then he went on about he would get if I don't have a boyfriend and he really pissed me off". ally says upsettingly

"Well… you can be a bit judgmental and controlling at times but he should have never said that to you".Trish says

(Austin comes downstairs with a smirk on his face)

"Dude what happened between you and ally". Dez ask

"Well I voiced my opinion just like she did except, I didn't tell her what she said to me hurt and that I have feelings to".Austin says annoyed (I'm going to take a drive)

(Ally thinks to herself) "I feel bad I could be a little judgmental and controlling at times".ally says sadly (stops thinking and follows Austin to his truck and gets inside)

"What you want to judge me some more, just get out I'm going to my house for a bit". Austin says

"No Drive".Ally says loudly

"Wow you want to bag on me all the way to my house". Austin says as he drives

"I'm sorry Austin really, I didn't know what I said hurt your feelings". ally says sincerely

**They get to Austin house and go inside and go to his room **

"Well what you said did hurt my feelings but it's the truth that's why it hurt so much more, because I don't write my own songs because the label doesn't think my songs will fit my image" austin says nicely

"So why do you let the label dictate your life and career". ally says

"The label is the reason I'm Austin Moon that people know who I am it's great to feel love by millions of fans that don't want nothing from you just enjoy your music and hearing your voice so yea I act like a jackass at times but it is what the label said would sell my records and sell sold out shows and it has". Austin says

"Austin Your the star your fans love you for you honestly you could wear a pumpkin on your head (he laughs)and your fans will still love you Austin the real you and you should tell your label to give you a chance to write your own songs for your album exactly tell them your doing it". ally says

"I wouldn't know how to do it alone and I would have to prove it to them and bring them some already written songs like a demo or something will you help me please we could do it here instead of the practice room". Austin says

"I don't know Austin".ally says

"Please you're the first girl who ever told me the truth about myself like that well my manager does but not how you said it I actually heard you when you told me so please beautiful ally". Austin says sweetly

"Ok ill help you but only because you complimented me so beautifully and, you showed me the real you".ally says (smiles)

"Thank you see much ally".Austin says as hugs her (feels something inside)

(Hugs back) (Feels something inside). ally does this

"Maybe we should head back".ally says

"Or we can eat an ice cream sundae and talk some more". austin says as he smiles

"I do like ice cream sundaes,so why not".ally says smiling

"Great ill tell the cook to make us some what do you want". Austin says

"No if you want me to stay here and eat an ice cream sundae with you,we have to make it".ally says seriously

"But I don't really know how". Austin says honestly

"Austin it's just ice cream and toppings and whip cream, what kind of ice cream do you like'. ally says

"I love whip cream at the bottom with a scoop of cookie and cream and a scoop of chocolate and a little scoop of vanilla with chocolate chip pieces and chocolate fudge and pieces of bananas with whip cream at the top of the ice cream". Austin says quickly

"Wow you like that for your sundae to".ally says

"Too, you like all of that with your ice cream sundae". Austin says excited

"Yep always eat that for my ice cream sundae, but with 5 pieces of cherries". ally says cutely

"Wow look we found something in common". Austin. says

"Yea I guess we did".ally says smiling

"So Ally Dawson what's your hobbies what do you like to do for fun accept judge people". Austin says as he laughs

(Gives him a look)

"Kidding (smiles) seriously". Austin says

"Well I work at my father music store Sonic Boom which we were at I have terrible stage fright and I love writing songs and I have an amazing boyfriend who doesn't live in my head".ally says nicely

"So you write songs but your afraid of performing". Austin says curious

"Yea I love writing songs for myself but I just can't sing them in front of an audience don't get me wrong I used to love performing but then something happened now I'm here".ally says honestly

"What happened".austin says (curious?)

(Smiles) "well that's enough story time for today I really want a sundae".ally says (smiles)

"Ok I get it you don't want to tell me but, I'll get it out of you one way or another".austin says (smiles)

"Yeah, yeah Now I got to teach you how to make a sundae how do you survive".ally says

"With a staff (laughs) I make do if I want something I get probably not the way I want but what can I say". Austin says abruptly

"Learn how to do things for yourself".ally says (giggles)

"I do know how to do things for myself". Austin says trying to be convincing

"Like what".ally says interested to know

"Well I know how to pick out my own clothes and shower and make a pretty girl like you smile". Austin says flirty

(Smiles) "uhuhh where's your kitchen".ally says

"Downstairs I perhaps".being sarcastic

"You're a smart ass you know that right".ally says

"Yes Gorgeous I know". Austin (smirks)

"Do you compliment all the girls"ally (smiles)

"Only the extremely special ones"Austin (smiles)

(Blushes) "Ok"

**(They get downstairs to the kitchen and takes out two bowls and chocolate ice cream and vanilla and cookie and cream then they take out chocolate chip pieces and whip cream and cherries and chocolate fudge)**

"Ok Mr. Moon (ally takes out a little of the vanilla ice cream and puts it on a spoon and accidentally flicks it in Austin face) (giggles) I'm sorry that was an accident".ally says trying not to laugh

"Oh so that's how you want to play".austin says

(Giggles) "no I'm sorry".ally says

"Yeah me too" (sprays chocolate fudge on her face) (laughs)

Ok Austin Moon your going down (laughs)

Bring it Dawson (laughs)

**They throw ice cream at each other and the bananas and cookies all over the floor and the whip cream and chocolate fudge all over them **

(They laughing)

**Then Austin falls on the banana pieces on the floor and pulls ally down which she falls on top of him they look into each other eyes and their faces move closer to each other **

**Hope you liked it xoxoxo more to come review Review **


	4. Chapter 4

(Their lips almost touching)

"We should get clean up" (gets up and helps Austin up).ally says

"Yea I thought we were going to have a sundaes, not be the sundae" (laughs). Austin says

"Yea I know I'm all sticky and I got whip cream and fudge all in my hair" (laughs). Ally says

"You should take a shower ,ill tell the maid to clean this up"(laughs). Austin says

"Ok thanks but these are my only clothes have at the moment, I have clothes at home and at the sonic boom but, I can't go there in a towel". ally says

(Thinks) "ok ill put your clothes in the washing machine and then dry it, it will be as good as new you can wear one of my t shirt when you get out until your stuff dries". Austin says

"Ok that sounds good". ally says

**Ally goes upstairs and takes a shower in Austin bathroom she washes all the whip cream and fudge out of her hair and then she gets out and goes in Austin room and goes into his draw and takes out a white t shirt then she stumbles upon a box of condoms that's suppose to have 10 in a pack and 5 were missing ally puts on the shirt and goes downstairs **

(Austin thinks) "Wow she looks so beautiful that t shirt looks so sexy on her"

"Austin, Austin". ally says

(Stops thinking) "huh". Austin says

"You were in deep thought, what were you thinking about". (gives him her sticky clothes)

"Nothing". (puts it in the washing machine) austin says

"You were practically dreaming in thought". ally says

"You don't want to know what I was thinking about". (smirks) Austin says

"What were you thinking about". {ally says}

"You" (smiles). Austin says

"Me". (smiles) (tries not to blush)

"Me what about me" (curious). ally says

"Well nothing really just how I creamed you in the ice cream sundae fight". (laughs then smiles)austin says

"You wish you did". (smiles) ally says

"I know I did and now I'm going to go take a shower you can watch TV if you want". Austin says

"Thank you Austin (smiles) I would appreciate it if you warn me next time before you tell me to go in your draw". (giggles)ally says

(Austin thinks) "OMG my box of condoms".

(Stops thinking)" oh my I'm sorry about that I didn't mean for you to come across those, I forgot I left them in their". Austin says

"Its ok I know what condoms are, I've used them before but you use them more time then I have". (smiles)ally says

"So you know how much is missing" (gives her naughty look). Austin says

"Yea but I didn't mean to look it was just there sorry I know you are a rock star so I know you have had a lot of experiences with having sex with girls". (smiles) ally says

"Yes I have but you said it its just sex, nothing more no emotional attachment just fun". Austin says

"Wow your such a romantic". (smiles)ally says

"Thank you I try (sarcastic) but seriously I just haven't found the right girl yet". Austin says

"You who have been to most places around the world with millions of screaming girls for fans and probably have thousands of friends haven't found the right girl to be with". (shocked) ally says

"Why you so shocked"!. Austin says

"I'm sorry it's just your you girls probably knock on your door everyday, asking to date you and be with me and flirt with you every single day". ally says

"Yea but that's not real they only want me because I'm a rich rock star not because, I'm just Austin moon sometime I wonder if people only like me because, I'm a star and rich or just like me for me which I don't show very much so that's makes me pretty fake". (sits on the couch) Austin says

(Sits on the couch next to him)" That doesn't make you fake it just makes you scared that if someone sees the real you they won't like who you are beyond the rock star stuff rock star, are not everybody has a problem at one point finding real friends all you have to do is always remember who you are and where you come from". (smiles) ally says

(Looks into her eyes)" Yea your right thank you I'll never forget that (moves her hair out her face) you have very beautiful eyes and you're an amazing person that guy your with better treat you right and knows that he has a very special girl". (smiles)ally says

**They share a moment looking at each other in the eyes**

"Well I better go take that shower so I can drop you off before they think I kidnapped you" (laughs). Austin says

(laughs)" yea anyways I got to go get ready for Dez party, my clothes are in the practice room"

**As Austin heads upstairs to go take his shower he turns around and says to ally **

"I never saw a more beautiful girl in my T-shirt". (austin smiles at her)

(Smiles and blushes a bit and bites her bottom lip)

**Austin goes upstairs and takes a shower and closes his eyes as he starts to have a wet dream about ally **

_**Austin: what are you doing in here I'm naked **_

_**Ally: (takes off her clothes) Austin I love you and I want you here right now**_

_**Austin: I love you to ally from the first day I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one for me **_

_**Ally: I knew you were the one for me to even at first you were a jerk but I want you to be my jerk and you're the only jerk for me kiss me Austin **_

_**(End of wet dream)**_

Austin: (thinking to himself) "what was that do I have feeling for ally do I love her"

**Austin finishes his shower and gets ready he picks out a purple and blue shirt that tight around his muscles and blue skinny jeans with white, purple and blue sneakers and he puts on his skinny jeans and sneakers and takes his shirt downstairs to be iron**

Ally: ( thinking as he comes downstairs) "he looks so hot his abs are so sexy and his muscles OMG hes so sexy". ( says to herself ally snap out of it) (snaps out it)

"You ok" (smiles). Austin asks

"Me... I... I'm ok".ally says (smiles)

"You sure you just refer yourself in first person twice".austin says (smiles)

"Is my clothes dried yet".ally says (smiles)

"I think they should be (he checks on them and take them out) (gives them to her) you can go upstairs and change I will meet you in the car". Austin says

"Ok". (ally goes upstairs puts on her clothes and goes in the car with Austin)

**They sit in the car for a minute and they look at each other and they both say "I'M ATTRACTED TO YOU"!**

**Hope you like it review xoxoxoxo more to come **


	5. Chapter 5

(Last time Austin and ally both said) "They were attracted to each other"!

"Your attracted to me". Austin says

"Yea and your attracted to me". ally says

"Yep so what does this mean". Austin says

"Nothing it means you're a guy and I'm a girl and we are physically attracted to each other and it happens, I have a boyfriend and your Austin Moon so I guess its normal".ally says

"So because I'm a rock star name Austin Moon that's why you're attracted to me, because I'm attracted to you because your sexy and beautiful and love your attitude and personality". Austin says

"Thank you (blushes a bit) Your not a total jerk either"(giggles). ally says

(Laughs) "ok I deserve that but I mean it your very special to me that boyfriend of yours better treat you right, before someone else catches your eye" (touches her cheek and kisses her) Austin says

(Kisses back) "OMG I can't do this is wrong". ally says

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you; actually I'm not sorry I kissed you". Austin says

"Wow that makes me feel so much better this can't happen whatever your thinking". Austin says

"I wasn't thinking anything you weren't ,I want you ally and you want me to". (kisses more passionately)

(Kisses back passionately) (Thinking) "This feels amazing no ally snap out of it I love Dallas (pulls back) Stop doing that I have a boyfriend I love my boyfriend Dallas now please just keep this between us it was a mistake".ally says

(They get to the sonic boom and sees Dez and Trish and ally runs upstairs to change for Dez party)

"Dude what took you two so long". Dez says

"We were talking". Austin says

"So you two are friends now". Dez says

"Yea we are very good friends".austin says (smirk)

"So Austin are you going to perform at Dezes party". Trish says

"Yea I am I'm going to perform a new song I'm working on". Austin says

"Wow an exclusive". Trish says

Ally yells from upstairs "Trish"!

(smiles) "Seems ally is calling you".austin says

"Ally what's wrong". Trish asks

"I have to tell you something". ally says

"What is it". Trish says

**Hope you like it review its not my best more to come the more reviews the faster I will upload more **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What do you think I should where to Dezes party". ally says

"You yelled for me for that" .Trish says

"Listen it's very important that I look good tonight".ally says

"Why?". Trish ask

"Dallas is coming back from vacation tonight and tonight might be the night". ally says

"The night"... (Thinks) oh are you sure". trish says

"I think so I really missed him and I love him". ally says

(Trish looks through allys clothes and gives her a short-shorts and a blue crop top and black ankle boots)

"This outfit will make him want to jump your bones". trish says

"Thanks Trish". (puts on her outfit and curls her hair and trish and her go downstairs)

"We are ready to party". ally says

Austin turns around and sees ally "Wow you look hot".

"Thank you that's what I was going for".ally says

(They get in Austin SUV and drives to dez house so he can get ready for the party and they get there)

"Trish can you help me figure out what I should wear for my party". Dez says

"Sure10 bucks". Trish says

(Gives her $10 dollars and they go upstairs)

"So are you going to perform at the party tonight". ally ask

"Yeah I am", "I thought maybe you can help me finish the song". Austin says

"Sure what you got so far".ally ask

(sits at dez panio)

**You're always on my ****mind I think about you all the time Umm..no let's not talk about it drama we can live without it Catch**** a wave if we're bored There's a clock we'll ignore Find a way around it Hey girl, I can tell there's something Even when you say it's nothing When you're playing with your hair Like you just don't care It's a tell, you're bluffing Now please don't take this the wrong way I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song Not a love songI love the way you get me But correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song Not a love songI love that you buys the tickets (Uh-huh)And you don't make me watch your chick flick We've come so far, Being just the way we are If it's not broke, don't fix it**

"That's pretty good (thinks) how about".ally sing this

**I can't guess the meaning**

**When you don't say what you're feeling**

**If you got a broken heart,**

**You can punch me in the arm**

**Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)**

**Don't take this the wrong way:**

**I love the things you do**

**Its how you do the things you love**

**Well it's not a love song, not a love song**

**I love the way you get me**

**But correct me**

**If I'm wrong**

**This is not a love song, not a love song**

**I don't speak girl**

**Like "Hey girl!"**

**I don't quite understand a manicure**

**But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for**

**And I would hold your bags when you go shopping**

**What a guy!**

**What a guy!**

**I love the things you do**

**It's how you do the things you love**

**The way you sing it,**

**Put me through it**

**I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)**

**I love the way you get me**

**But correct me**

**If I'm wrong**

**This is not a love song, not a love song**

**I love the things you do,**

**It's how you do the things you love**

**But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)**

**Not a love song**

**I love the way you get me**

**But correct me,**

**If I'm wrong**

**This is not a love song (it's not a love song)**

**Not a love song**

**This is not a love song (it's not a love song)**

**Not a love song**

**This is not a love song (it's not a love song)**

**Not a love song**

"Wow you're amazing you should sing with me tonight". Austin says

"No I have terrible stage fright". ally says

"Well your awesome so will you officially be my partner".Austin says

"Sure Austin why I not". ally says

(Hugs her and stares at her strokes her hair)

"You look beautiful and kissable" (goes in to kiss her). Austin says

"No stop doing that"!. ally says

"Doing what beautiful".austin says (smirk)

"Wipe that smirk off your face ,I'm serious stop trying to kiss me".ally says

"Don't act like you don't want me to". (smirk)(winks)

"I don't this bad boy thing is not going to work on him like your other bitches". ally says

"Bitches quiet a vocabulary babe". (smiles) Austin says

"I'm not a game to play with it Austin, I have feelings and, I care about others feelings". (angry) ally says

"You see your so hot when you're angry so irresistible, how you don't except me to want you".austin says (smiles)

"You're so annoying you can't have me Austin sorry I'm unattainable".ally says (smiles)

You so want me as much as "I want you" and" probably more". Austin says

"Rolls her eyes and watches TV". (ally does this)

**More to come hope you liked it review and more to come even more juicy but you have to review and tune it xxooxoo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Dez and trish comes downstairs

"sorry we took so long, we heard you two from upstairs". trish says

"what did you hear" (nervous). ally says

"Nothing just you two in harmony you guys sounded great together". trish says

"oh thanks trish".ally says

"You two would rock as a team, but ally just writes incredible songs and she has stage fright".trish says sadly

"i said the same thing". Austin says

"Please ally can you just try to sing tonight at dezes party, if you feel like you going to freak out just get off stage". trish says

"No i cant do it and i would like it if you guys respect my decision".ally says

"OK ally no problem". trish says

"Thank you". ( leaves to the bathroom)

"Shes so talented its so sad she scared to show it". Dez says

"Maybe she will get to show it". Austin says

"No she said she wont maybe you've been hanging around Dez to much". trish says

"I know but what if she doesn't know that shes showing it". Austin says

" I'm listening". trish says

" when im singing tonight ill play the recording of me and ally singing together, then she will get an on core and have to come and sing a song on stage".Austin says

"you have to get her to sing with you and me and dez could set up a screen behind so it shows big". trish says

"yea but you have to do it now so that i can get her and me singing my new exclusive song".Austin says

"Its a plan". trish says

"Whats A Plan". ally ask

**i promise the next one will be good just got to get the mind flowing again review please xoxoxo hope you like it **


	8. Chapter 8

"Whats the Plan". ally says

(dez and trish go in the backyard to set up)

"The plan is for you to sing this song with me". austin says

"I told you im not performing with you tonight". ally says

"I know beautiful i just want you to help me practice". austin says so flirtatiously

(smiles)" yes austin ill help you practice". austin says

"We should practice upstairs, up in dezes room it will be more quiet." austin says

"Dez has a piano in his room".(curious) ally ask

"yea i put one in there for when i come over here". austin says

"but there's one down here". ally says

"yea but we be in dezes room most of the time, so i thought why not any more question inspector". austin says

"Lets just go". ally says

( they get into dez room and austin secretly sets up a camera)

"OK ill start". Austin says (Austins lines are bold)

**You're always on my mind**  
**I think about you all the time**  
**Um, no**

**Let's not talk about it**  
**Drama: we can live without it**  
**Catch a wave if we're bored**  
**There's a clock we'll ignore**  
**Find a way around it**

**Hey girl, I can tell there's something**  
**Even when you say it's nothing**  
**When you're playing with your hair**  
**Like you just don't care**  
**It's a tell you're bluffing**

**Now please don't take this the wrong way**

**I love the things you do**  
**It's how you do the things you love**  
**Well it's not a love song, not a love song**

**I love the way you get me**  
**But correct me**  
**If I'm wrong**  
**This is not a love song, not a love song**

"your turn ally" Austin says

I love that you bought a ticket  
And you don't make me watch a chick flick  
We've come so far  
Being just the way we are  
If its not broke... don't fix it

I can't guess the meaning  
When you don't say what you're feeling  
If you got a broken heart,  
You can punch me in the arm  
Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)  
Don't take this the wrong way:

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

**(austins part)**

**I don't speak girl**

**Like "Hey girl!"**

**I don't quite understand a manicure**  
**But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for**  
**And I would hold your bags when you go shopping**  
**What a guy!**  
**What a guy!**

**(they both sing this)**

** I love the things you do**

**It's how you do the things you love  
The way you sing it,  
Put me through it  
I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)**

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I love the things you do,  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)  
Not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me,  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song

**(**austin secretly turns off the camera when they are done)

"you sound so beautiful and sexy".austin says

(bites her lip) "Thank you".

"your truly amazing Ally Dawson". Austin says(kisses her cheek)

(breathes) "who am i kidding". (she pulls Austin on the bed and they start making out)

(she takes off austins shirt,kisses his lips and sucks on his neck,kisses all way down his chest)

(he puts ally up against dezes bed and he takes off her shirt and kisses her lips and sucking on them)

(he kisses her neck then makes his way to her bra ,unhooks it and sucks on her tight breast and play with her nipple with his tongue)

(Ally moans softly with pleasure)

(he works his way down to her tight shorts, unbuckles it and feels her wet but soft pussy he rubs on it)

(he puts 1 finger in her pussy and plays with it

(Ally moans softly)

(he puts 3 fingers in her deep and goes in and out)

(Ally moans louder) Austin...

"Austin whispers in Allys ear while fingering her " i want you"

(Ally moans louder and louder then)

(Dez calls them from downstairs and they say"Coming"

(Ally goes in Dez shower and wash off and puts on her clothes and comb her messy curls)

(Austin puts on his clothes to and combs his hair and walks over to ally) (smirks)

"Don't even say anything Austin Moon or ill hurt you". ally says

(austin licks his fingers) "you taste so good". (smiles)

"Stop this shouldn't have happened im glad it didn't go to far". ally says

"you loved it someone else took control and was behind the wheel and rocked your world". (smiles) austin says

"i don't know what your talking about". ally says

" It was Fun and it wasn't planned out, it was spontaneous and hot". (he starts kissing her neck)

(Ally moans a little and then stops)

" Sex is suppose to be fun and steaming hot each body temperature hot because of the pleasure the other gives them or they give to each other the heat burning like a flame". austin says (smiles)

"Im not going to be the next bitch on your list". ally says

"you are so much more then that, i like you ally i really do". austin says

**hoped you liked it review and more to come xoxoxo Tune in to see what happens next **


	9. Chapter 9

Dez shouts from downstairs "Are you guys Coming"

This was a mistake, don't bring it up again. ally says

Fine, but we have to talk about this tonight. My Place. Austin says

"Really Austin", Your says

"Yea do you prefer to speak in public, do you not trust yourself around me". Austin says with a smirk on his face

"Wipe That smirk off your face, Your place Tonight". ally says

(They both go downstairs and sees dez standing there confused as if that was new)

"What took you guys so long". he asked

"I was just helping austin Practice that's all". ally says with confidence

"Are you sure because i heard a lot of noise up there". dez ask curiously

"Dez buddy i just fell on my guitar, i tripped over it that's all". austin says

"OK well Trish says she needs to see you ally". dez says

Ally walks outside to where Trish is.

"So you got the tape". dez ask

"Yea i got it she sounds so amazing, she might be mad when we show this on the screen though should we do it". austin ask dez

" Do What". ally ask curiously

"Get this Party started". dez says loudly

"Yea lets Do it, but Trish needs help setting up the computer for a screen thing". ally says

"Don't tell me shes touching my equipment". dez whines and goes

"Wow ally giggles a little, Good Luck Tonight Rock the house". ally smiles

"Thanks, ill try my best". Austin says with smile

"Your always at your best even when your jerk". ally smiles

"Aww thanks, appericate it beautiful". Austin says as he winks at her

"Don't start with me, Your a piece of work Austin moon". ally smiles

(fake British accent) "Work, what kind of work art work". Austin says

"Your weird, good accent though i give you that". ally laughs

"Your laugh is cute like a very happy beautiful amazing smart and insightful woman". austin says sweetly

"Aww you really think i'm all those things". ally says

"You are all those things among other things". Austin says

"like". ally ask

"Well your very stubborn, you chew your hair when your nervous which i find a little cute. the most important thing, you have one of the biggest hearts in this world". austin says sweetly

"AWW austin thats so sweet, i didn't know you thought of me like that". ally smiles and hugs him

"Yea like i keep telling you, i am a nice guy". I like you alot but i know i cant be with you because your Dallas. austin says

"Yea... why are you confusing me"."Your a rock star and I'm just ally". ally says

"You don't get it do you, Your my Ally, i like you just the way you are as ally judgy dawson". austin says with a smile

"Austin i need to think because, if i do break up with dallas to be with you, who says your going to be around for a while". ally says honestly

"I dont know how long i might be here,but i do know that i like you a lot. and the time we get to have together ill make sure you are the happiest girl". austin says surely

"Thats what i cant take though austin, when its time for you to leave my heart cant take it at least with Dallas is a guarantee". ally says

"Now whats going on here". unknown person

(They are both (shocked).


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait but if i don't get at least 10 reviews i think I'm going to stop my stories But for now here is where i lefted off**

**"whats going on here"  
**

**(they both shocked)  
**

**"**OMG" Maya Harrison. Austin says in shock

"Austin Moon" when did you get here rock star. Maya says with a smile

(smiles) I got here this morning. Austin runs over and hugs her

(coughs) ally does this with a curious look on her face.

Oh ally I'm sorry, this is me and dez best friend since junior high school Maya, Maya this is my friend ally Dawson. Austin says quickly _  
_

hi (shakes her hand) Maya, Dawson;Does your dad own like an awesome record store/music store? maya ask

Yes he does, Have you been there before. ally ask

Yea, i get all my 80s and 90s pop and rock music from there; like the old record store in tune with present tunes and past tunes. maya says with a smile

"I know right", i had to beg my father to put old tunes on the selves; he would always say "Ally its not going to sell and before you know it our best sellers are the old records. ally says with a smile

Right i know what you mean, yea i love today's music but back in day music had real rhythm and sound and must of all

(they both say this together) "Meaning"

(they laugh)

Are you staying for dezes party. Austin ask

Yea he invited me like 3 days ago, he never said you were flying out. Maya says

Thats dez for you, he never changes. Austin says laughing

(she looks at the time) Crap, i got to get home and get ready. Maya says

Oh..OK ill see you when you get back, we have a lot of catching up to do. Austin says flirtatiously

We do don't we. maya blushes, it was so nice to meet you ally; i would really like to get to know you more when i get back. maya says

Yea me too. ally says with a fake smile

Maya leaves to get dress at her house. Back to Austin and Ally

She seems nice, you two know each other really well huh. ally says kinda jealous

Yea we kinda grew up together, it was always me her and dez the triple threat. Austin says happily

That's awesome. ally says

( dez comes from in the backyard) Did you see Maya, she is "SMOKING".dez says nutty

(Austin laughs) yea i saw her, that was a real surprise man. austin says

Yea i thought i might surprise you, by giving you the girl you had the hots for; since junior high school and a year into high school. dez says happily

(ally gets sad) I'm gonna see if Trish needs any more help setting up. ally says pushing back the sadness in her voice

OK have fun shes an animal. dez says scared

(ally laughs), i think i can tam her. ally says

Ally walks in the backyard to Trish

Hey Alls. whats up. Trish ask with concern

Nothing, do you need anymore help setting up. do you have anything you need me to do. ally ask

What are your running from. trish ask worried

what you mean. ally says worried she might figure it out

Ally you have been my best friend since 2nd grade, i know you; you need to keep busy when something is bothering you. Trish says

Ok, something is bothering me. ally says

Man i hope i can cure whatever that is. unknown person says

"Dallas". ally runs and jumps on him and kisses him

Hey baby, I've missed you. Dallas says as he keeps kissing ally

"Hey, don't let me get the hose on you two". Trish says

(they separate from each other as Austin and dez walks back there)

Babe, you look amazing, its like you got more beautiful since i left. (kisses her)

Dallas your back, gives him a manly hug. dez says

yea, i missed the Girl I'm in love with;couldn't stop thinking about her. dallas says sweetly

(ally blushes) aww baby.

Oh man, your Austin moon;i love your music. dallas says

Thanks man. appericate it, your girl wasn't a fan though. austin says

Yea, thats just how she is but i love her. dallas says. Wasn't, are you a fan now babe

Yea i persuaded her with my talent and various skills. austin says with a smirk on his face

Yea babe i realize their a real person under all that ass. ally says rudely

Awww thanks sweetheart, i adore the compliment. austin says

Well now that i think he is cool person, he asked me to be his partner. ally says to dallas

That's awesome, i know you love writing music so that's great thing baby. im proud of you. (kisses her cheek)

(ally smiles) thanks baby. ally says

Well i got to go home and get change. dallas says

Oh ok baby, you want me to come. ally ask

Sure babe. dallas says

"you cant go ally" trish says

"why", you said you don't need me. ally ask curiously

Well i do now. sorry Dallas. trish says

Its cool Trish, its ok baby ill be back in a bit. (kisses her then leaves)

(austin in his head) Eww, those are my lips.

Dez help me get the food out here and then ally will talk. trish says

(dez and trish go inside for the food)

(slaps austin on his arm) stop making sexy remarks in front of my bf, your lucky he didn't realize what you were saying. ally says

Yea he was to busy staring at you. cant blame him though, you look sexy. austin says with a smirk on his face

(ally bites her bottom lip and blushes) stop that, being all charming and sexy. ally says

(goes from behind her and kisses her neck) You want me to stop because i don't want to. austin says

(feels her legs getting weak and pushes austin) STOP

**hoped you liked it xoxoxo lets get 10 review at least love yall**

**Spolier: next episode the party starts and alot juicy stuff happens with bad boy Austin  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**ok heres where i lefted off sorry for the wait im updating all my stories **

****(feels her legs getting weak and pushes austin) STOP

OK, fine i give up; for now. Austin smiles with a smirk on his face

Thank you Austin,its very much appreciated. Ally says

Anything for you baby. Austin says as he winks at her

(takes a breath) I don't like this version of myself Austin. i don't like the fact, that i could hurt Dallas because im attracted to you. ally says

Then just stop being attracted to me;because i don't want to bring out, a side of you that you are not fund of. Austin says sweetly

Austin, (strokes his face) i wish it was that easy, but its not. The only way no one gets hurt in this; is if we don't see each other. ally says sadly

Ally, "No i refuse to lose you in my life". Austin says sternly

Then, what should i do Austin?. This cant end well for any of us. other people are involved. ally says sweetly

That's my point. You don't think that Trish or Dez will notice, that you don't come around as much or i don't. Austin says concerned

(thinks) OK Your right. Then what Austin?, what i am suppose to do. I don't want to lose you in my life says emotionally

So lets just "stop" over thinking things and talk tonight. Austin says

I don't know Austin, Can i trust myself around you. ally says concerned

"Please Ally", "Do you trust me"?. Austin says sweetly

(smiles) Yes Austin "i trust you". ally says with a smile on her face

Then tonight, will talk. Austin says nervously

OK Austin, tonight. ally says unsure

**Trish and Dez come back outside with the food and everything set for the party.**

"Ally are you OK". trish ask in concern for her best friend

(wipes her eyes) Yea i just miss Dallas. Im so happy hes back. ally says

Aw your in love. Trish says to tease ally

I'm happy Trish, Now lets get this party started. Ally says as she does her freakish dance

**Everyone arrives at the party and are having fun, eating and drinking and crazy fan girls start to flirt with Austin.  
**

**"**Austin i love you so much". fan girl 1 says

"No i love Austin, im the next Mrs Moon". Fan girl 2 says

Austin will you dance with me. Maya saves him by asking him that

Sorry girls, i love you all but i wanna have some fun. Austin dances with Maya

"Thank you so much for that". Austin says

(giggles) Your welcome, still don't know how to handle your fans. Maya says with a smile

(smiles) Apparently not, Girls are so not my strong suit. Austin says with smile

"Really Austin";Bad boy Austin Moon; hard to believe. Maya says as she laughs

Stop laughing at me before i tickle you, you cant stop laughing. Austin says smiling

(tries to stop but burst out laughing) I'm so sorry. (holds her mouth). Maya says

"That's it" (Austin starts tickling her until she had to pee). Austin says

I got to use the bathroom, evil tickle monster. Maya says

OK ill stop, Go. Austin says

(flirty) I don't know where it is, do you mind showing me. Maya says with a smile on her face

Sure, why not. Austin says as he takes her upstairs to where the bathroom is

Ally sees this and gets jealous and angry

"baby you OK"?. Dallas ask

yea im fine, im so happy your back. ally says

Me too, i missed you so much. I got you something. Dallas says as he takes out a necklace out of his pocket

"you have my heart no matter what happens", "I love you Ally". ( the necklace says this on it)

(tears) " I love it Dallas", its you baby. ally says as he puts it on her and she kisses him

I wanted you to know; no matter how far, i go you will always have my heart Ally Dawson. Dallas says

(tears) Your amazing, you know that. Ally says

I'm amazing because you make me that kind of guy. Dallas says sweetly

**with Maya and Austin**

Thank you, for showing me where the bathroom is. Maya says smiling**  
**

No problem, I tickled you to almost pee yourself anyway. Austin says laughing

Oh shut up, im glad you know a lawsuit will be coming to you for "Unrightfully tickling". Maya says joking

Nice to know, thanks for the heads up. Austin says smiling

I've missed you Austin,i missed this "us". Maya says

Yea I've missed you to you. Austin says as he hugs Maya

(they break the hug and look into each other eyes and Maya kisses him)

(ally goes upstairs to use the bathroom to happy to remember Austin and Maya are up there).

(ally pushes the door open and is shocked)

"Austin". ally says shocked


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry was really busy but since this hurricane sandy, i said why not. P.S hope everyone's safe love you. lets Get 12 reviews . Love y'all hope you like it xoxo.**

**Lefted off **

"Austin". ally says shocked

"Ally". Austin pushes Maya away

"I'm so sorry ally, i didn't know you were coming up here". Maya says sincerely

"Its fine, that's your personal business". Ally says a little jealous

"Cute Necklace". Maya says sweetly

"Thank you, my boyfriend bought it for me". Ally says to make Austin mad

"Aww, he is the sweetest". Maya says

"I know he really is" Ally says

"Yea that's real sweet"Austin says insincerely

"Well, i need to use the bathroom". Ally says

"Oh yeah sorry about that". Maya says nicely

"Ally can i talk you for a minute". Austin says nicely with a smile

"Not now,I'll talk to you downstairs". Ally insincerely smiles

"Fine". Austin says a little angry

(Maya and Austin goes downstairs together)

**(Ally says in her head)**(tears up)." I cant believe him, would if i did chose him he couldn't even wait a few hours". "thinking i actually liked him" (wipes her tears)

**(Ally finished using the bathroom and goes downstairs to Dallas, Trish, Austin, Maya and Dez)**

" OMG ally that's a cute necklace". Trish says with excitement

"Thank you; I love it just like, i love you baby". Ally says as she kisses her boyfriend

"OK lovebirds, don't let me get the hose on you two". Trish says being funny

(Austin rolls his eyes) "Maya you wanna dance" Austin ask to piss off ally

"Sure Austin i would love to, No tricks this time". Maya says playfully

"No promises". Austin says playfully to

**(They All starting dancing to One Direction "live while we're young") **

(Austin stares at ally while he dances with Maya and ally looks at him for a second and turns away sadly)

"Austin are you ready to perform that new song". Trish says

"Sure why not". Austin says

Trish takes the mic on the stage and introduces Austin. "Lets give a hand for rock star, Austin Moon"!

"Hey Everybody I'm so glad to here, this song is called Not a Love Song". Austin says as he picks up his guitar and plays it

You're always on my mind  
I think about you all the time  
Um, no

Let's not talk about it  
Drama: we can live without it  
Catch a wave if we're bored  
There's a clock we'll ignore  
Find a way around it

Hey girl, I can tell there's something  
Even when you say it's nothing  
When you're playing with your hair  
Like you just don't care  
It's a tell you're bluffing

Now please don't take this the wrong way

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

(Trish puts on the recording on the screen of ally's part)(Ally shocked that they do that)

I love that you bought a ticket  
And you don't make me watch a chick flick  
We've come so far  
Being just the way we are  
If its not broke... don't fix it

"Ally Thats you, you sound amazing". Dallas says as he holds her

"Yea they tricked me". ally says as she smiles

I can't guess the meaning  
When you don't say what you're feeling  
If you got a broken heart,  
You can punch me in the arm  
Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)  
Don't take this the wrong way:

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I don't speak girl  
Like "Hey girl!"  
I don't quite understand a manicure  
But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for  
And I would hold your bags when you go shopping  
What a guy!  
What a guy!

(Austin stops to say) "Well this is a duet, i really need my partner up here". "What you guys think".

Everyone says "Ally...

(ally smiles and gets up on stage and sings)

**Austin and Ally sings this part together**

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
The way you sing it,  
Put me through it  
I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I love the things you do,  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)  
Not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me,  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song

( they finish singing and the recording on the screen keeps playing "Shocking Austin and Ally)

"Trish you have to stop that recording NOW"!. Austin says urgent

(Ally breaths quickly getting scared)

Trish goes back there and tries to stop it before the Sexy part happens

(Austin looks at ally who is scared)(Austin takes the laptop and smashes it on the ground and breaks it and stops the video camera)

"Dude, that was my laptop". Dez says sadly

"Ill buy you a better one tomorrow promise". Austin says quickly as he takes his video camera

"OK no problem dude". Dez says

"What was that all about" Trish says

"Nothing just something personal, i was talking about". Austin says

"It was that bad". Trish says

"Well it was very good, but not for people to see". Austin says

"OK i guess". Trish says as she walks over to the stage

"Well that was Austin Moon and Ally Dawson coming to stores near you". Trish says excitedly

Everybody cheers for them and Austin and ally are relieved

"What happened there". Dallas ask

" Nothing, something personal Austin told me". Ally says

"Are you sure, that was it". Dallas says suspiciously

"yeah,(chewing her hair)". ally says nervously

"Why are you chewing your hair baby" Dallas says concerned

(stops chewing her hair)"Nothing , just hungry can you get me some food" . I got to use the bathroom. ally says nicely

"Sure". Dallas says with a smile

( Austin sees her leave)

" I need to get my phone from upstairs" Austin says to Maya

"OK, hurry back i really want to talk to you". Austin goes upstairs

(Ally breathes as she gets out the bathroom to see Austin there)

"Are you ok" Austin says concerned

"Yeah, I'm Fine". Why are you here?. Ally says still angry about Maya

"I was worried about you". Austin says

"Well don't be, that's not your job".Anyway shouldn't you be with Maya. Ally says angrily

"I told her i came to get my phone because i wanted to talk to you". Austin says quickly

"there is nothing to talk about, Just the fact you video tape me and you almost having sex" Ally says madly

"Ally i swear i thought i turned off the camera, after you were done singing". Austin says honestly

"Yeah sure, whatever". I gotta says

"No, I'm talking to you". Do not believe me?. Austin says

"I believe you Austin, Now i got to go. Ally says as shes about to leave

"Why are you still mad at me then". Austin says curious

"I'm not mad at you Austin, I'm fine i believe you". Ally says

"Is this about Maya"?. Austin says curious to hear about how she was going to respond

" I don't care what you do with Maya". Ally says angrily

" Good, because i like you". Austin says as he winks at her

"Stop doing that, you kissed her so you must like her". Ally says

"I knew it, Your jealous of Maya". Austin says with a smile on his face

" I'm not jealous of Maya, your bad boy Austin Moon". I should of known. Ally says

"Known What" Austin ask

" That you would use me and i would fall for it like a stupid girl". But jokes on you because i don't need you Austin. ally says

" You don't need me" Austin reiterates

"Yes, i dont need you i have my boyfriend who loves me". Ally says

"Do you love him"?. austin says so mad

"Why are you asking me that". Ally says

"Forget it, Maya kissed me just so you know". I do you really like you alot, i could see myself falling in love with you. Austin says honestly

Ally stay silent

"i thought this relationship was different, guess not". Austin says as he is about to walk out

"Austin Don't Go" (ally walks up to him and kisses him)

"What was that for". Austin says with a smile

"I don't know, this is wrong but it feels so right" ally says

(Austin kisses her). " i know this feels right" ( he touches her face)

"We can't do this Austin, I'm so confused". ally says

"Ally don't run from this please, this is the realest i have ever felt with a girl" Austin says as he takes her hand

"Tonight, will talk tonight" Ally says

"OK, tonight".Austin kisses her again and goes back downstairs

"Got your Phone". Maya ask

"Yeah". Austin says

" So Austin,Do you wanna go out tomorrow". Maya ask

" Sure". Austin says

"Like a date Austin" Maya says with a smile

"Maya...". Austin says


	13. Chapter 13

**I Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving. Was so busy sorry i took so long. Hope you like it!**

"Maya I don't know,its complicated right now". Austin says sweetly

" Just a date, no expectation". Maya says hopeful

"OK one date, just call me with the details tomorrow". Austin says nicely

(**Ally comes from the bathroom and goes over to Dallas)**

"I will, but i gotta go ill see you tomorrow". Maya says cutely as she kisses Austin's cheek

"Its was so nice to meet you ally". Maya says sweetly

"You to Maya". Ally says with a fake smile

"We should hang out sometime". Maya says nicely

"Yea we should, bye". Ally says sweetly

Maya leaves and mostly everyone else

" Ally sorry there out of food,but i could take you somewhere to eat".Dallas says

"Its OK i think it was just my stomach,but i'm all good now" Ally says

" So you ready to go". Dallas says sweetly

"I cant i got to help them clean up". Ally says sweetly

" OK well babe i got to go, im tired". Dallas says as he kisses his girlfriend goodbye

Austin is looking and is jealous

" OK bye baby" Ally says sweetly

Dallas leaves

"You could of left ally, there's really nothing to do here". Trish says

"Oh really,maybe you should of said that". Ally says

"Well its not important now". Trish says smiling

They all finish cleaning up

"Well im beat are you ready Austin". Trish says tiredly

"Yea i am, you ally". Austin says

"Yea I'm ready to go home". Ally says

They say bye to Dez and Gets in Austin's SUV

"Oh Yeah The Miami Morning show wants you to perform tomorrow, do you think you could do it". Trish says

"Sure ill do it, if ally agree to help with a song tonight and sing with me". Austins says nicely

"Come on ally, this could be huge for both your careers". Trish says so excited

" I don't know". Ally says

" Come on please ally,you'll be great". Austin says sweetly

" OK ill do it". ally says nervously

"Awesome" Austin says

"Great ill tell them tonight, call you guys tomorrow". Trish hops out of the backseat as she says bye,as they get to her house

" Just drop me home, so i could at least get some clothes" Ally says

" OK no problem" Austin says

They get to Ally's house and she runs upstairs and grabs a crop top and some shorts and black wedges and her instyler and her sexy PJ's

" Ally is that you" Her dad cries out

" Yea dad its me, sleeping over at trish house tonight". Ally says feeling bad that she lied

" OK call me when you get there" Ally dad says

"I will dad i love you". Ally says as she leaves the house back to Austin's SUV

"So what your dad said". Austin says

"He doesn't know now drive". Ally says aggressively

Austin drives

"So you couldn't tell your dad that you were sleeping with me". Austin says with a smirk

" I couldn't tell my dad that i was SLEEPING OVER a boys house ESPECIALLY NOT AUSTIN MOON" ally says as clear as possible

"OK point taken there,they say in the papers that i'm not the best influence". Austin says smiling

"Oh there so right because i just lied to my dad, and now I'm going to your house with you". Ally says

(Austin smiles) " We are going to work on the song, that's it". Austin says reassuringly

"OK Austin i hope your right, because one of us have to be grown up here". Ally says as a joke

They get to austin's house and he pulls up at the gate and drives in and parks and goes inside

"This house is way to big for one person i swear". Ally says

"Yea but its size makes it easier to do unspeakable things". Austin says with a smirk

(rolls her eyes) "I'ma go Change if you don't mind" Ally says cutely

"MI casa es su casa(my house is your house)" Austin says flirty

" Oh you speak Spanish now". Ally says

"Baby that's only one of my various talents". Austin says with a sexy smile

" Hey you said you would be the grown up". Ally says

"No you said i had to be the grown up,you should know i cant be especially when i'm around you" Austin says sweetly

(blushes)"Stop it Austin,Your make me very restless". Ally says leaving to change in Austin's room

Ally puts on her Purple thin strap sleep dress and goes downstairs

"OMG Tu mira sexy( you look sexy)". Austin says breathless

"Thank you, this all i could find on short notice". Ally says nicely

"oh so you came to torture me". Austin says concerned

"No but we have to learn how to be around each other without being with each other". Ally says nicely

"I Know and your right,I'ma go change then we could work on the song". Austin says smiling

Austin goes upstairs and takes off his clothes and puts on some boxers an goes back downstairs

(thinks) Oh lord hes sweaty...muscles sooooooo sexy

"Ally are OK" . austin says concerned

(snaps out of it) "Yeah..I'm.. Cool, lets get this song done". Ally says quickly running to the piano

"So anything you have in mind" Austin says

"You!". Ally says quickly to late to take back

"Austin i cant focus with you all sweaty and muscular and no shirt!". ally says loudly

"Well i can't focus with you all sexy in that sleep dress". Austin says loudly

"So what then" Ally says tire of fighting the urge

Austin kisses ally with passion and lust, she kisses with wraps her legs around Austin's back and he pushes the door as he get upstairs still not breaking the passionate kiss. He lays her on the bed and caresses her her legs and pulls up her dress slowly makes his way to her thighs and takes off her panties as he spread her legs as he fingers her with 1 finger then 2 then 3.

Ally moans with sensation

Austin has has 4 fingers deep within her pussy and having her Moan uncontrollably. He kisses her lips lightly as his tongue works in the motion of her tongue literally they are swallowing each other. Ally takes off her sleep dress and austin kisses her pussy and licks inside. Making ally so wet and moaning louder and louder with pleasure. He kisses her stomach and unhooks her bra watching her breast fall smoothly, he sucks them playing with the nipple with his tongue.

"Aus..tin" ally moaning with delight and pleasure that she has every felt.

" I want you Aus..tin, moaning and grasping the pillow in her hand

Austin steps out of his boxers and pushes into ally slowly as he is making love to her. Kissing her lightly he pushes into to her faster

"Ally moans louder and louder feeling uneasy and austin in control".

A half hour later they lay down on Austins bed, ally's head in Austin's chest.

"Omg we just did that". Ally says shocked at the pleasure she felt

" Wow you do have various talents, making a girl feel like shes on cloud 9". Ally says

"So you liked it". Austin says with a smirk

"I Loved it the passion the aroma, that was amazing". Ally says sweetly

"That's how i felt ally, i want to be with you". Austins says smiling

" Austin i like you a lot and we just share an amazing moment together, but are the feeling that we have just attraction". Ally says curious

"There's more than an attraction here ally,you know it i cant fight it". Austin says

" I know but i cant break up with Dallas, my heart cant take it right now". Ally says sadly

"And i cant not be with you, there's something i want to explore here" Ally says as she hold austin

" So what like for us to be a secret". Austin says to her response

" Austin this is Wrong but it Feels So Right, I cant lose you and i need to figure out if i could live without dallas". Ally says with tears filling her eyes

"Say no more, if you want to be with me and trying to figure out your feelings for another guy." "I'll go along with it for now, i wont like it but ill do it because i dont want to lose you" (he kisses her)

(Ally kisses back)" We should work on this song before we get caught up again". Ally says

"Yea we should,but I'ma take quick shower" Austin says as he kisses ally and goes in the shower

(whispers to herself) I love you Austin (ally texts her dad)

IN the shower(whisper to himself) I love you Ally

**Hope you liked it review review love yall **


	14. Chapter 14

**Austin** **P.O.V**

"How do i tell her i love her when i dont know if, im going to be here to be with her and love her and treat her how shes suppose to be treated". "Maybe i should just give up on the notion that i can be a rock star and love a beautiful normal girl"._ "_I get out of the shower and wrap my towel around me and go in my room where ally is beautifully laying down in my bed". (End of P.O.V)

(whistles) "Hey there hot stuff".Ally says flirty

(laughs)"Back at ya beautiful". Austin says smiling

"So you really should hurry up before im tempted to take the towel off your body".Ally says feeling hot

(smirks)"Really maybe i should help with that"Austin says (austin walks up to her unwrapping his towel off his body slowly).

(Feeling extremely hot)"Noo im going to wait for you downstairs by the piano,get dress".(Ally runs downstairs and gets some ice water to cool off)

(Laughs)"Wow she so wants me". austin says smiling as he gets dress and goes downstairs

"Ok austin no tricks this time,i really do want you right now but im fighting this urge so lets get this song done" Ally says nicely

"No problem beautiful lets do this, so you got a title in mind".Austin says nicely

"Yeah what about You Can Come To Me" Ally says sweetly

"Awesome title,maybe you do have other talents other then what you were doing to me then". Austin says flirty

"Be serious austin, we have to finish this song its 4:00 am in the morining you go on in 4 hours". Ally says seriously

"We have to go on in 4 hours you promised you would and i understand".Austin says nicely

"Yes i am still singing with you that hasn't change".Ally says sweetly

"So what you have in mine for the lyrics". Austin ask curiously

(grabs her book)"what about this". ally says

When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

"Yeah thats great, maybe the versus could go like this". austin says

And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

"Those are great lyrics (they look at her book and sing her lyrics). ally says

And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

"Then i could just sing this at the end". Ally says waiting for his reaction

You can come to me,  
Yeah.

"Wow ally you have a real gift,thats an amazing song i swear you seize to amaze me everyday and love that i learn new things about you everyday". ally says

"Thank you austin,well you have an amazing voice,i was wrong you are not a total jerk".ally say

"Why thank you, you have a beautiful voice too". austin says smiling at her

"Austin i don't know if i could do this". ally says sadly

"To sing, you will do great i believe in you and i know you can do it".Austin says nicely

"Well that and be this girl who has a boyfriend and secretly sleeping with a rock star".Ally says sadly

"Ally i dont want to pressure you into giving up dallas or your life if this is not what you want, then we can be professional".Austin says honestly

"You are apart of my life now and you are very special to me and i couldn't give you up". (kisses him)

(kisses her back)"So you still want to be with me and figure out what you want".austin says curious to know

"Yeah but i might lose myself from time to time but i want this, I want us i'll just have to find some way to break up with dallas". Ally says sadly

"You shouldn't break up with dallas, what i feel for you is the realest feeling i ever felt but im a rock star eventually i'll have to back to that life and go back to L.A. and i'll have to leave you and you won't have someone there to hold you at night and kiss you everyday and tell you how special and beautiful you are because you are ally dawson and I love you so much that right now this hard for me to say but i have to let you go before i break your heart when i have go and thats going to kill me inside and that pain will hurt forever". austin says with tears rolling down his face.

"Austin moon I love you to so much that when the time comes for you to go it will hurt so much but not as much as not having the time to be with you now and have all our moments together to be with eachother, you are an amazing guy and dont believe for a second that you would ever hurt on purpose,you are a big part of my life now and you have to stop thinking about the time ahead and think about all the time we have now. ally says fill with tears and kissing his tears away

"You are so special ally and i dont deserve you but im glad to have you as long as you will want me".austin says smiling and kisses her

(Kisses back)"I want you and i dont care if your a rock star because i love you and fell for you every (breathes) part of you". ally says flirty

"Ms dawson are you flirting with me ".Austin says smirking

"What if i am what are you going to do about it". Ally says biting her lip

(smirks and starts kissing her neck)" I think i want to make love to you on this piano but im not". austin says as he stops kissing her neck

"WHAT! Why not".Ally says upset

"Because i want to romance the girl i love you and make love to her slowly somewhere we can call ours".Austin says sweetly

"Aww austin you are the sweetest thing ever". ally says touched(kisses him)

(kisses back)"I know but because im with you,i've never felt so happy, actually when i became austin the moon the rock star i was happy but not like this moment its perfect".Austin says as he kisses his girlfriend with passion

(she deepens it)"You are a guy girl dream about and I'm happy your mine because i think this moment is perfect to". ally says laying down on his shoulder

"We got a big day tomorrow, we might as well get at least get 2 hours sleep".austin says smiling

"Yea we should". ally agrees

(They head up to austin room and climb into his bed and ally snuggles into his chest and falls asleep

"I love you beautiful girl". austin says to her as he kisses her forehead

(hears him)"I love you to". ally says as she holds him tight

Austin smiles and they both go to sleep

**Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it i love you all thank you for the support xoxoxo. Review,review,review. xoxxo**

"


	15. Chapter 15

_**HEY guys please review if you want the next chapter, i want to make this one a great one for you guys so review ! xoxxo thank you for the support i love you all auslly family forever!.**  
_

_**Inbox any ideas you want me to do for the next chapter ill check between today and tomorrow,i will definitely Incorporated your ideas in the chapter so that it is more interesting for you to read.**_

_**The chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day ill let you guys know but review tell people about this **_

_**thank to everyone who follow my stories **_

_**Well i got to go feed my dog bye everyone **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long been busy. Thank you for the support and patients love you all.**

2 hours later

"Hey beautiful". Austin says staring at her as she wakes up

"Hey to you to sexy".ally says as she kisses him

"I think you mean smoking". Austin says as he smiles

"Nah i don't think i did".ally laughs

"Oh really ms Dawson". Austin says as he starts tickling her

(laughing)"Austin..Stop".ally says as she can't stop laughing

"Say I'm smoking hot like hot peppers". Austin says as he still tickling ally, but now he's on top of her

(laughing hard)"No i won't lie"

"Oh yeah your gonna get it". Austin says as he keeps tickling her "Say it"

"OK, Your smoking hot like hot peppers, your happy now".ally says as she looks in his eyes

"I'm am when i'm with you beautiful".He says as he kisses her

(kisses him back passionately)"My turn".ally says as she turns so she on top

"Ally we have to go like in two hours". Austin says

(kissing his neck)(whisper in his ear)"Baby that's all the time I need even less"

"Ally... we..what the heck".

Ally starts to kiss his neck then makes her way slowly down his chest leaving little wet kisses all way down. she unbuckles his pants leaving penis out as she grips it and strokes it firmly.

Austin moans with passion

ally takes her shirt off slowly still kisses Austin, then Austin takes control austin kisses her neck slowly. he starts to kiss her back then he unbuckle her bra making fall on the bed and releasing her breast from captivity letting them fall free. he grips them both in his hand and kisses around them and sucks on the nibbles and plays with them with his tongue. Making ally moan softly. He sucks on them one by one dragging the nibble with his teeth softly and slowly. he kisses down her chest licking it leaving soft wet kisses there. He fingers her slowly with finger by finger slowly making moan loudly. the he kisses her pussy soft the licks inside of it sucking on it and lifts her so she is in his mouth taking in every bit of her sexiness. she then slowly rises on top of him and he thrust inside her slowly.

(ally moans louder and louder feeling amazing and making love to this man she loves)

"Ally i love you so much". Austin says making love to her

"Austin i love you to".ally says so taken by this man she loves

Austin thrust into her even faster but not to fast making love to her slowly as she deserve admiring every part of her,he kisses her ass and squeezes it making ally giggle a bit. They just keep making love to each other for the hour and taken with each other and colliding as one. feeling passion and lust from one another body temperature burning with excellence.

hour later they lay down on the bed holding each other tight

"I wish we didn't have to leave and that we could ignore the outside world for a while and just stay here in each others arms safetly .austin says as he kisses her forehead

"Me too that would be the best present ever to just be here with you with the guilt or worry for what we feel for each other is right or wrong". ally says holding him tight

"But we can't so get up sexy we have a show to do". Austin says sadly as he checks his phone

"yea we should get ready to leave we have like 2 hours to get there, Trish must be freaking out".ally says as she gets up

"Yea shes called me like 5 times".austin says a bit scared

"Well shes called 10 so we are both in trouble". ally says smiling

"Its your fault making me fall so in love with you". Austin says smiling

"Oh baby its curse i'm just so irresistible". ally says smiling

(sexy tone)"Yes you are,now go before i rip your clothes off with my teeth this time".austin says

(smiles naughty)"hmm sounds hot and tempting but we can't".ally kisses him and runs into the shower

(austin says to himself)"Austin Moon you are in for some god shes worth it".

(Ally gets out the shower and Austin gets in and she calls Trish)

"Where are you guys". Trish says in concerned

"Good morning to you to".Ally says smiling

"Ally this is not a game you and Austin go on in like a 1 hour,you guys should be here to rehearse". Trish says

"I'm sorry we slept late it won't happen again,we will be there soon promise".ally says sincerely

"Just hurry". Trish says and hangs up

Ally is dressed and Austin phone rings but its a text message

"Austin your phone is ringing".ally yells from the other side

"Answer it". Austin yells back

Ally looks at the phone and sees a text from Maya

_hey honey good morning,i can't wait for our date Austin you are the sweetest and i'm coming to see you performed at the morning show. Your going to do great can't wait to see -Maya_

"Ally who was it". Austin says as he comes out the shower

"Its a text from Maya". ally says jealous as she hands him his phone

"I'll be downstairs waiting".ally walks downstairs and makes herself some tea

(Austin checks his phone) "Smiles a bit then thinks about ally because she read it".

Austin is dressed and he fixes his hair and goes downstairs to see ally sitting there drinking tea

"So i was i thinking we should cool us for a while,just so there's no suspicion". Ally says as she walks over to the sink to wash her cup

"OK that seem smart, this isn't because of the text message is it". Austin says as walks up behind ally

"No its just what i think is best right now,she likes you that's a great".ally says sarcastically

(Austin wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck)"I'm with you not Maya"

(ally removes his hands and puts on her jacket)"We should go we are going to be late". ally says as she grabs her bag and walks to Austin truck

They get in the truck and Austin drives to the morning studio

"Are you mad at me".austin says concerned

"We should get in there and do the show".ally says avoiding the question

(Locks the doors)"we have 30 minutes left and your going to talk to me". Austin says determined

"What now I'm your prisoner".ally says

"No just talk to me ,your mad aren't you".austin says

"No i'm not mad at you,I'm mad at me". ally says

"Because of me".

"This is not me i can't be this girl no matter how much i love you and now you can be Maya someone know very well". ally says

"Omg i don't want Maya and I'm with you". Austin says frustrated

"Maybe you should be with her,she obviously in to you and you can't tell me you don't like her at all".ally says

"You know what ally I'm done you obviously don't want this and I'm not going to force you to be someone your not"."I can tell you want to end this because you don't anyone to get hurt and that's why your pushing me away and using Maya as a shield so consider this done you will stay with Dallas and I'll go this date with Maya ". Austin says holding back tears and unlocking the doors

"I'm so sorry Austin i love you so much,but..".ally says with tears

(wipes her tears)"Its fine ally i love you to its just not our time". austin says smiling

They walk into the studio and see Trish,Dez,Maya and Dallas

"Finally you guys are here".Trish says

"Hey guys". Austin says

"You guys are going to do great can't wait to hear the song you guys wrote".Maya says as she hugs Austin and ally

"Hey baby are you OK". Dallas says

"Yea I'm fine just a bit nervous".ally says

(kisses her)"Your going to do great". dallas says

"Thanks".ally says still thinking about Austin

* * *

**We have a very special guest today**

**"I'm Sasha Wilmer and your watching the Morning Show"**

**"Well i am very special guest here today Austin Moon and his partner Ally Dawson there video has gone viral on the internet "**

**"Well lets not keep you guys waiting her is Austin Moon and Ally Dawson performing a new song they wrote"**

**Everyone cheers **

they get on stage and sing You Can Come To Me**  
**

**When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it**

**And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it**

**And even when it hurts the most**  
**Try to have a little hope**  
**'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't**  
**When you don't**

**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**  
**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**  
**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**  
**Anything you need that's what I'll be**

**If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder**  
**If you wanna run, I'll be your road**  
**If you want a friend, doesn't matter when**  
**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**  
**You can come to me**

** You can come to me,  
Yeah.**

**They just stare at each other smiling **

Everyone cheers with happiness

"That was amazing ally Dawson is very beautiful". Sasha says

"Thank you so much".ally says

"So that song is amazing how did you guys come up with it ,what does it mean to you". sasha says

"Its about no matter what there is a person that will always be there, to be everything you need them to be".austin says

"Yea Austin's right no matter what happens you can always go to that person because they will always be there".ally says smiling

"Couldn't say it better myself,great job guys".sasha says

"So whats next for you to are you guys partners are you going to pursue music together".sasha ask

"Yea i love music i have every since i was little so ,i will be making more music with Austin and hopefully we can start this up very soon".ally says

"So Austin moon this is whole new side to you and your music,should we thanking someone for that ". sasha says

"yea i always wanted to just let people hear a softer side to my music and something real something people can relate to".austin says

"So will there be a world tour soon for you both"

"Heres hoping there will be a world tour".austin says

"I'd love to go on a world tour but we will see what happens"ally says

"Well so sad we are out of time you guys heard it here first ally dawson a true talent and the next best thing and austin moon shows a whole different side to music, we will be right back with Ryan gosling and his new projects". sasha says

They hug sasha and go backstage to everyone else

"Austin that was amazing, you to ally".Maya hugs austin

(austin hugs back)"Thank you Maya, you ready for our date".austin says smiling

"So ready". Maya says

"Ally you two were amazing".trish says

"Thanks trish".ally says trying not to pay attention to Austin and Maya flirting

(Austin phone rings)"hello"

"Austin its lisa i have a great news". Lisa says

"What is it". austin says

"The label saw your interview and heard you sing that song with that girl ally Dawson and they are letting me book you a world tour and they want you to bring that Ally girl I'll explain more when i get there".hangs up

"What happened austin".maya says

"My manager booked me a world tour she's coming to explain and she wants to meet you ally". austin says excited

"Me".ally says

"yea they might be interested in signing you and bringing you on tour with me".Austin says

"Wow this is amazing".ally says and hugs Austin

"I'm so happy for you austin". Maya says sadly

"Thanks Maya but you all should be happy because your coming". austin says

"Really". Maya says

"Yea if she says its ok your coming".austin says smiling

"Omg austin you are amazing".maya says as she kisses him

(Kisses back not thinking)

"We should go celebrate a Cheesy meats".Dallas says

They all go except for Austin and Ally

"Whats wrong aren't you happy ,they want you to be a star i knew you could be". austin says

"Yea but what about us,i don't like seeing you with her i love you austin and ,I'm so sorry i made you doubt us that's why I'm going to break up with dallas".ally says

"Are you sure I'm not pressuring you". austin says shocked

"Your not I've been thinking about what you said out there about knowing that person will always be there,i want that to be you".ally says as she kisses austin

(Austin kisses back confused)

"Whats going on here"!. a person says

**Hope you liked it. Love you all thank you for the support inbox me ideas if you have any. You are all review review.**

**spoilers**

_the next chapter: _

_austin is confused after his date with maya and he loves ally but he doesn't know what she wants_

_The person who walks in they will have to explain to_

_Ally is sick _

_Austin and Maya grow closer:I see a LOVE TRIANGLE_

_Dallas has a secret _

_Ally reveals all to someone about how she feels about austin _

_Hope this was enough to get you to wait a bit._


	17. Chapter 17

Last Time on Loving You Is Wrong but It feels So Right

"Whats going on here"!. Trish says

"It is not what it looks like".Austin says

"Then What is it, I'm waiting".Trish says

Austin stares at ally and sees how nervous she is

"It was me i got so excited i kissed her,it was wrong and I'm sorry".Austin says sadly as he leaves

"I understand that he was just caught in a moment,but i thought he liked Maya he kissed her to".Trish says nicely

"Trish it wasn't a moment i kissed him and i really need to talk to my best friend right now".ally says sadly

"OK lets go to my house".Trish says

Trish texts Austin that they won't be able to celebrate :( sorry

* * *

"Well Trish and ally won't be able to celebrate,so me and Maya are going to go". Austin says

Maya smiles at him

"Later Guys". Austin says as he and Maya get into his SUV

"So where you taking me on our first date". Maya says curious

"I was thinking a picnic with all your favorites".austin says smiling

"What is all my favorites". Maya says

"Bacon Deluxe Cheese Burger and Vanilla Milkshakes and a Double Decker Chocolate Amish Cake is that right". austin says nicely

"Wow you remembered". Maya says touched

"Yea i remember everything about you and the times we shared together,I never forgot our memories together".austin says

(smiles)"I'm really happy to hear that because i missed you everyday you were gone but i knew you were living your dream so i was happy for you but it didn't hurt any less". Maya says sweetly

(Austin takes her hand)

"I missed you to and everyone".austin says

"Austin i knew you were born for greatness that day you drag me into to the music room and played me that beautiful song,i Knew that you were going to be a star and that everyone in the world would know it and believe it to".Maya says honestly

Austin smiles at her and says we are here

They are at a private golf course Austin payed for and there picnic is lay out for them

(They sit and eat and talk for 2 hours about their memories and moments together)

"So whats up with you,what do you like". Austin ask

"You".maya says

Austin blushes at bit

"Well i love adventures as always and I love swimming i feel so alive under water". Maya says sweetly

"That's awesome i don't know how to swim that much i have two more lesson to learn".Austin says

"Maybe i could give you a private lesson sometime".Maya says flirty

(smirks)"Sounds good".Austin says as he walks to the middle of the golf course

"What are you doing".Maya says as she follows him down there

(smirks)"Waiting 3 2 1". the sprinklers comes on

"Austin Moon you are a dead man". Maya says laughing

"You have to catch me first". Austin says running around the golf course

Maya catches him and tackles him to the ground and they are on top of each other and flashes are taking

(Gets up)"Let me help you up".Maya takes Austin's hand

They stand up

"I have towels in the truck I'll get them don't move". Austin says as he runs to the truck and grabs the only big towel he sees

"Well i only found this one so we have to share it".Austin says sweetly as he wraps it around both of them

(Austin moves her wet hair from her face)"You have beautiful eyes I've never really noticed them before". Austin says as he looks into them

"Thank you and I know because we have never been this close to each other before".Maya says looking into his eyes

They lean in and kiss for 4 minutes and the Flashes are taking again

(smiles)"Wow we should get you back home its getting late".Austin says smiling at her with delight

"Alright lets go". Maya says

They have the towel wrap around them still as they get into the truck and flashes are taking as they leave

* * *

Trish and ally get to her house and goes into Trish room

"Austin said he kissed you so why are you saying you kissed him". trish says

Ally stays silent

"Ally I'm your best friend you can talk to me".Trish says concerned

"I did kiss Austin and it wasn't my first time".ally says

"You and Austin kissed before".Trish ask

"Yes many times actually, Trish I'm telling you this because i trust you and i need to get this off my chest".ally says ready to spill her guts

"The day that i followed Austin home after he was being a jerk We kissed over and over again then i told myself it was just an attraction that i could shake the feeling but then i started to realize it wasn't only an attraction i really like him and that scared me one because hes a rocks star and that i have a boyfriend so every time i said i wasn't going to kiss him again it kept happen the hold was to strong".ally says

Trish sits there listening

"Then i realize that this connection was more then physical and sexual,it was emotional and mentally and that i couldn't fight it anymore so that day after party we worked on the song and then he came down half naked muscle and all hot and sexy.."

"Ally come back".Trish says

"Sorry then we had sex and it was amazing and he was amazing and i couldn't believe that i did that,but he was nice and gently".As much as i said i didn't want him the more it was obvious i did to him especially, he never pressured me or anything he was just so sweet and nice and then this jerk they out in the tabloids he opened up to me and that brought us closer together". ally says talking fast

"Austin even said that he will let this go because he knows that i don't feel right about it but i just can't stop i love him and he told me he loves me and i told him but what i didn't tell him is that I'm in love with him and I could see me spending the rest of my life with him having a family and be together playing music and just being with each other but i blew it".ally says with tears

"What do you mean you blew it". Trish says

"Austin is on a date with Maya and he is probably going to fall for her and realize shes is uncomplicated and that she won't be one foot in and one foot out,they have history". ally says wiping her tears

"Wow ally that sucks that you had to keep all this inside".trish says holding her best friend

"So you think I'm a slut". ally says trying to hold back more tears

"No way i think you were caught in a situation and that you didn't except it to snowball into something this huge".Trish says honestly

"You didn't want to hurt anyone but you are hurting yourself by not being with Austin i can see its driving you crazy".Trish says

"I can't be with Austin".ally says sadly

"Why Not,he loves you".Trish says

"I know but Austin and I made love this morning that's why we took so long sorry,but it was everything i dreamed of beautiful and magical and hot and sensual but then he got a text message from Maya and i got crazy jealous and i got mad at him and he could see that what we we were doing was killing me so he said that its end and that he will go his date with Maya and I could be with Dallas and this is just not our time".ally say tears falling down her face

"What about the kiss".Trish ask

"I could feel him holding back from it,I've lost him and its my fault the best thing that's ever happen to me gone".ally says crying on her best friend shoulder

"Ally you have to talk to him tell him how you really feel now that this is real".Trish says

"Maybe its to late hes with Maya". ally says wiping her tears

"Maybe its not call him".Trish says handing ally her phone

* * *

Austin and Maya are at her house

"Thank you Austin i had fun today on our date,i hope we could go on another".Maya says

"I had fun to this was so relaxing just what i needed". Austin says smiling

Austin kisses her

"Goodnight Austin".Maya says as she makes her way out of the car

"I'll call you about our second date". Austin says as Maya goes inside her house

(says to himself)"Austin Moon what are you going to do you have 2 beautiful girls,One you cant get out your mind no matter how hard you try and One that you have history with that you did really like at one point and now those feelings are coming back".

Austin gets home and goes upstairs to find ally waiting for him in tears

"Ally are you OK".Austin says concerned as he runs to her and holds her

"Austin I'm so sorry for making you feel like i didn't want us you are the best thing that has ever happen to me,I'm in love with you austin moon and i can't fight this anymore, i want to be with you Austin every time I'm with Dallas all i think about is you and how you have changed my life and that i can't leave with out you so please Austin don't give up on us,i know you like Maya but please tell me that you will give us a real chance now and that you forgive me for pulling you then pulling you out". ally says in tears

(wipes her tears)"Ally I'm in love with you to but i need some time to..."

Ally runs to the bathroom to throw up before Austin finishes his sentence

"Ally are you OK". Austin says so concerned

Ally comes out "I don't feel so good i think i need to go home".ally says trying to walk out

Austin picks her up bridal style and put her in the bed with a bucket next to her

"I'm going to go have the cook make you some soup".Austin says as he goes downstairs to tell the cook

* * *

At Maya house

(the door bell rings)"Who is it". Maya ask

"Dallas"

Maya opens the door

"Hey Dallas". Maya says as he walks in

"You couldn't call before you came over".Maya says

"I'm sorry i will next time".Dallas says

(Looks at him with a sure you will face)"I'll be back".Maya heads upstairs and grabs her baby and goes downstairs

"He was sleeping".Maya says annoyed

"Daddy".the baby says

(takes his baby boy from her)"Hey Darnell I've missed you buddy".

**Review Review shockers in this way had so much fun writing it hope you love it. Thank you so much i love you all xoxoxo review review.**

_Spoilers:_

_Whats wrong with ally _

_Maya and Dallas have a baby whats going to happen there _

_Will Austin choose Ally or Maya _

_so much more to come find out next time Review if you follow please review thank you for the support!_


	18. Chapter 18

Maya's POV

"Dallas I just put him to bed,then you show up and have me wake him".

"Maya I'm sorry,i really should have called but i missed my boy",Dallas said,smiling at me.

"So how have you been",Dallas said,hugging me.

"I've been good,though the fact you acted like you didn't know me".

"I'm really sorry about that",he said with a sincere look in his eyes.

"So you didn't tell your new girlfriend,about Darnell yet?"

"No i didn't really get a chance to",he said.

"You have been dating for, "A Year" now"! No?

"Yes,but how do you tell someone that you had a baby at 15 years old",he said as he put Darnell on his lap.

"Well,"I said, "how about you come up with something",i said in annoyed tone.

"I will",he said,"I just got to find the right words and time". "Besides did you tell that Austin boy yet"?.

"Uhh... I haven't got the chance he's a rock star, he just got back in my life. I will tell him though,unlike you".

"I'm going to tell her, he said, taking my hand".

"You better figure out when,because i won't keep Darnell a Secret for long"."I'm not ashamed of me, are you"!.

"Of course i'm not ashamed of him,he said,I love my son he is the best and most important person in my life".

"Good,get your situation straight,I said,Because when i tell Austin and you haven't told ally your in deep shit".

"Fine I'll tell her tomorrow,He said, with a glare in his eye".

"Thank you,I said kindly,Darnell need to go back to bed so its time for you leave".

"Come on can i just stay the night,he said which caught me by "surprise!".

"Dallas..."

* * *

Austin POV

I sit in the Living area just processing what had happen today.I walk up to my room and give ally the soup the cook prepared for her.

"Thank you,she said,when I'm done, i am going to call a cab to come pick me up".

"Why?,you can stay".

"No i should get home,she said,you need your space".

"My space is big enough"."Whats wrong Ally?

"Austin,she said, you are feeling very conflicted,about your feelings for me and Maya, and i don't want to put you in a weird position".

"Ally i love you so much, you are the best thing that's every happen to me and I don't want to lose you". "You do know that,right?

"I don't know at this point austin, she said, It was hard enough being in love with a rock star but now someone from your pass that you once had strong feelings for is here and she wants you back". "And now those feelings are back right?

"Ally-"

"Austin,she said,please don't bull shit me, please be straight up with me". "you went on a date with her right?

"Yes"

"What happened on said date, i want you to be honest with me,she said".

"Ally don't you think we should talk about this in the morning, when you feel better".

"Austin,she said, I'm not stupid and I'm fine tell me what the hell happen"!.

"Well",I took her on a private golf course i rented out and we had picnic on it with all her ate and talk about the memories we shared,then she said some really sweet and thoughtful things. then the sprinkles came on so we got really wet so i went to the truck to grabs some towels but there was only a big one so we shared it.I wrapped it around both us.

"Is that all that happened?

"Well",(cell phone rings),i have to take this,i said as step out of the room".

Ally lays down and eats her soup and turns on the TV

_Hi I'm Kellie Demer and your watching Celebrity bad boy was getting romantic today on a golf course,if you guess Austin Moon then your right,Our bad boy was on a private golf course in sprinkler with a Mystery girl,they got very wet and to dry off they got comfy under a big towel wrap around them to keep them warm with each other body heat(pictures shows up).To top the date off they ended it with steamy and hot make out session holding each other closely(picture showed) my sources tell me that Austin was so happy and laughing with this Mystery Girl is she the one for out more on this are showed again. I walk into the room as i get off the phone._

"Is this what you were going to tell me,She said as i see the pain and hurt in her eyes".

"Ally..",I said, trying to find the words to explain but i had no explanation".

"Its OK Austin i know i waited to long,she said,things happen but I'm tired"(she passes me the empty bowl)

"I lay the bowl down on the night stand and get into bed with her,Goodnight beautiful

"Goodnight Austin she said,as she turns away from me".

"I try to fall asleep but i cant,because i know how much i hurt ally,I could hear her crying on the other side of the bed which makes tears come to my eyes".

"Ally",i said trying to get her to turn around.I try putting my arm over her to comfort her but she touch me for for a moment then moved it.

"I fell asleep eventually, but i was still hurting for how much i hurt the girl i truly love".

* * *

Maya POV

It was morning and Dallas was in the guess room with Darnell, they look so cute together.I head downstairs to prepare breakfast for them as I did that i couldn't stop thinking about that kiss i had with was amazing and so meant to be."so why hasn't he called to ask me out again?

"Mmmm something smells good,he said as he enter the kitchen".

"Good morning Dallas".

"Good morning Maya,that smells amazing"."I can't wait to eat it,you were always hot in the kitchen".

"I hide the fact that I'm blushing,"thank you",i said smiling.

"Darnell never goes to bed that fast,I said,he really missed you".

"I missed him too and you". "Maya i still have feelings for you".

"What"

* * *

Ally POV

I wake in the morning and Austin is still sleeping. I Don't want to face him right now, this hurt and pain was my fault and i don't want him to feel guilty about it, my heart hurts now and now i know what Austin was going through.I love him so much i don't want to lose him but i also don't want him to think he has to choose between Me and Maya. I glance up at my phone to see my mom and dad was calling me. I get out of bed and get dressed,i leave Austin a note that says

_Thank you for taking care of me,i love you have a great day._

_LOVE Ally _

I take my keys and head home.

* * *

Austin POV

I wake up in the morning like shit,because ally cried herself to sleep at night. I Thought i would get up and make her some breakfast to say I'm so sorry but as i step out of bed i realize the bed feels cold on the other side. I see the note she left me and I read it.

"Wow, Austin you hurt her so bad that she couldn't look at you this morning,Nice work".

I decide to lay there for 5 minutes before working up the guts to call her. I dial her number.

"Hello",I hear on the other end of the phone

"Hey..Ally"

"Good morning Austin, thank you for taking care of me"

"It was nothing i was happy to do it,Are you feeling any better"

"A little bit"

"So we need to talk, can you come over later"

"Austin..,she said but i could hear the tears coming". "I think i need to give you some space to figure out everything,i don't want to push you".

"Ally i want to see you,my bed feels so empty without you in it".

(Tears)"Austin i need time to process everything,I'm not blaming you because i know i'm to blame,but you need time to sought out your feelings and i need to give you that, we need space from each other and this hurts me so much because I want to be with you but the truth is that you don't know if you want to be with me and I know you don't want to hurt me so I'm doing what you can't. I think you should spend more time with maya and see if the feelings you have for her is something stronger that you don't want to feel. You have to do that on your own away from me.

(Tears)"Ally I love you so much,I hope you know that,I'm confused and when i figure it out i know my heart will lead me straight to you".

"Austin if it doesn't I'll be ok, I just want you to happy, she says through her tears". Don't be afraid to feel for her because then you are hiding it from yourself.

I"m silent because i don't know what to say

"Goodbye Austin,I love you and hopefully you do come back to me, she says through her tears".

"I love you to so much that it hurts that your saying what heart can't,Bye Beautiful,i say as i hang up the phone in tears".

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. review,review. Hope you liked it and enjoy it as much as i loved writing it xoxo. thank you to my followers and everyone support.**

_spoliers_

What will Maya say to Dallas is there something,does she still has feelings for him

Who will austin choose

Whats wrong with ally?

Ally breaks up with dallas

Austin and Maya go on a second date

Austin gets advice


End file.
